


Profanity: Max Level

by actually_satan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is not innocent, M/M, Swearing, innuendos, swearing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: Connor seems to have added profanity into his vocabulary and Hank doesn't know how to feel about it.





	Profanity: Max Level

The first time Hank heard it, he was more shocked than anything else. Him and Connor were out, investigating the house of a murder victim to look for evidence. Hank looked over the surrounding area while Connor ran examinations on the victim to find out more information. When Connor was able to find the identity of the murderer, he let out an audible, “Fuck…”

It’s not that Hank thought Connor had never cursed before. He knew that he could have and it really wasn’t a big deal, but it was odd hearing that word come from Connor’s mouth. Odd and…something else. He stared at Connor for a few moments until the android looked back to him and told him who they were looking for. The case wrapped up quickly.

Still, days later, Hank would think back to Connor and that second where he’d said it. That word, ‘fuck’, was such a common word and yet…in Connor’s voice it was so different than anyone else. Hank had said his fair share of fucks, shits, bastards, bitches, and even, occasionally, cunts, so swearing was no stranger to him. He didn’t know what it was that kept Connor’s voice in his mind.

The next instance was almost a month after the first. Gavin was being an asshole again, unsurprisingly, and whenever he got riled up, Connor would either ignore him or have a good comeback ready. They both knew the best way to shut Gavin up at this point was to make him look like an idiot, so he’d either get violent enough that Hank could interfere or he would leave because he was embarrassed. Simple as that, most of the time. However, this time Gavin kept going on and Connor didn’t say anything. They, or rather Hank, were on lunch break, so Connor sat at the table with him and preoccupied himself with skimming over various articles. Connor just kept his mouth shut as Gavin went off. Hank thought he’d decided to take the ignoring approach until Connor put down what he was reading, looked at Gavin for a few seconds, and then asked, “Don’t you ever shut the fuck up?”

Hank felt a mixture of emotions, one of them being, once again, some surprise, but mostly he was amused as hell. The look on Gavin’s face after he’d said that was one he wanted to frame. After some stuttering and rather empty threats, Gavin left them alone. Again, that word stuck in his mind. The curse from Connor’s mouth sounded so…right in a not-so-right way. 

It took a few moments to realize Connor was looking at him, at first with a faint smile and then with vague concern. “Is everything alright, Lieutenant?” He asked.

Hank nodded. “Yeah.” He said, simply, trying to shake off his previous thoughts. A man, well android, couldn’t even say fuck anymore without a crotchety old man getting worked up over it. That’s what he’d convinced himself it was, anyway. It was easier to continue on like normal that way.

Over the next weeks, the swearing became a not completely rare occurrence. Instead, their status shifted to uncommon. Though there hadn’t been another ‘fuck’ since the time with Gavin, Connor seemed to say, ‘shit’ at minor inconveniences and even called a jammed drawer an ‘asshole’ one time. No one else batted an eye at Connor’s sudden cursing, maybe because they didn’t care to pay attention, but Hank had almost a constant eye and ear out for him. It was really strange, but Hank had come to find them…pleasant?

Whenever he heard another swear come from Connor’s mouth, there was a mix of some surprise, endearment, and excitement within him. Was the excitement perverse? 

…

Maybe so. Maybe it was some sort of weird thing with him. Not a kink, though. Absolutely not. He definitely did not have a kink or a fetish for Connor swearing. That was stranger than the actual swears themselves. Who found someone attractive when they swore? That was just weird. Who even found Connor attractive in the first place and wanted to bang him? Certainly not Lieutenant Hank Anderson. That was for sure…

He told himself that in confidence that lasted mere seconds. His eyes glanced over Connor as he sat at his desk and Hank was hit with the very sudden realization that maybe he didn’t just think of Connor as a friend. Maybe something more? 

Geez, he felt like a highschooler just from thinking that. What was he? 15?

Upon his several new revelations, Hank looked at this situation in a new light. Not the best light, but it was definitely different. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the whole, ‘I think I like like Connor’ situation, but he was dealing with it. What he was more interested was the whole swearing thing. Why did it start? When did it start? Why did he like it so much? So many questions that he probably wasn’t going to get the answers to. So, for the meantime, he let it go.

The upcoming days were…something. Connor dropped s bombs pretty often when he was annoyed, which had become the usual. Nothing out of the ordinary except a few more f bombs. 

The one thing that has caught his attention, though, were the little instances that could have been honest mistakes or it was something else that changed in Connor. Lots of innuendos. At least, they seemed like it. He didn’t think it was intentional at first. One moment Connor is working at his desk and the next he just turns to Hank and quietly says, “I need you.”

Hank nearly jumped out of his seat when he first heard it until he realized Connor had meant he needed help finding a file. That made much more sense than the alternative. 

It hadn’t been the only instance, though. There was another time where Hank asked him if he would mind taking their report and writing up the remaining bits. Connor looked Hank directly in the eyes and and said, “I’ll take whatever you give me.” The more he thought about it, he got flashbacks to when Connor said, “I’m whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant.” At the time he’d been annoyed and a little confused, but now he understood just how that phrase could sound in other context. 

These little phrases with double meaning wouldn’t stop. There was time Hank almost stopped breathing when Connor breathed out, in what Hank considered the sexiest voice he’d ever heard, “Oh, fuck me…” All because the vending machine was out of chips.

It seemed there was no end to whatever was happening. In fact, it only became worse. 

Connor had suggested he read out a retelling of events for a case they’d been working on, dialogue and all. That, on its own, was fine, but some of the dialogue was…out there. 

One of the lines said by a man, potential suspect, had been, “‘All these fucking cocksuckers keep coming around here.’” Beside the fact that Connor was not only reading, but putting some emotion behind the words, it was that he’d said them that had triggered something within Hank. The word ‘cocksucker’ wasn’t one he’d thought about much, but man…it was a pretty good one. Hank tried to remain neutral, but he couldn’t deny that, for whatever reason, Connor cursing both worried him and gave him so much pleasure.

Several lines of dialogue were filled with curses including several new additions to Connor’s vocabulary that Hank had never heard before. This retelling of events really couldn’t have been any more drawn out. 

One line that particularly stood out had been from a conversation between a man, different from the suspect, and a woman. Hank wasn’t sure that it was at all important and, at this point, he thought Connor just might have been fucking with him. It might not have been a real line at all. He wouldn’t doubt it if he just wanted to try to get a reaction out of him, some sort of shock, so Connor could get a little giggle out of it. Since they’ve met, Connor really had developed his own personality, so he wouldn’t have been surprised at all. He really wasn’t sure if that were true, but either way it definitely got a reaction out of him.

Connor read, with a much too convincing voice, “‘He made me his bitch. I’d get down on my knees and suck him off until my jaw was sore. Then he’d fuck me nice and hard, just how I like it.’” He cleared his throat and then said, “So, as you can see the relationship between the suspect and this woman was…Lieutenant?”

Hank stared at Connor, a, “Connor, what the fuck?” at the tip of his tongue, but nothing came out. Out of everything he’d been through in his life, nothing had ever made him speechless quite like this.

“Is everything alright, Lieutenant?” Connor asked, an expression of worry on his face. Hank was going to answer with a casual, “I’m good,” but then he saw the slightest bit of a smile crack through the mock worry in Connor’s face.

“Oh…you asshole.” Hank had been right. Connor was definitely screwing with him. The little bastard.

“I don’t understand.” Connor said, quickly masking the bit of smile that came through with confusion. 

“Well, I do. I get what you’ve been doing this whole time.” Hank pointed an accusatory finger at him.

Connor’s smile broke through once again and he said, “You do?”

“Yeah. You’re one sneaky little android, you know that?”

“I try my best, sir.”

“You’ve succeeded in getting a reaction out of me, finally.” Hank shook his head, a little impressed at the persistence he had. “Congrats.”

“I…think you’ve misunderstood my intentions…”

“What do you mean?” Hank was really confused now. He thought he’d figured it all out.

Connor looked around. Hank didn’t understand why. If he didn’t want an audience, he should have checked a while ago before he read out the profane lines. It didn’t matter anyway since no one ever paid attention to what they were doing. 

Connor looked back to Hank. “I noticed that my profanity had an…effect on you. Your heart rate sped up and your temperature rose enough for me to tell the difference. After some time, I thought that maybe it meant you found it…attractive.” He licked his lips and then continued on. “I increased the profanity in hopes that you would act upon your feelings. Every time I swore, I looked to you, wondering when it would be time for you to speak up. Except the time with Gavin. That was just funny.” He admitted and then got back on track. “When I didn’t get the reaction I’d anticipated, I took some advice from,” He paused. “a friend. I thought you might be susceptible to more directly sexual advances, so that’s when the innuendos came along.”

Hank couldn’t believe this. Connor was sitting there, talking like he was at a business meeting about how he was trying to find what he was ‘susceptible’ to. What happened to the innocence he had?

“I thought you understood, but clearly, you didn’t.”

Now Hank felt kind of dumb. Just a little. That feeling reduced when he processed just how ridiculous this whole situation was. “You could have said something to me. Like normal person.”

“We both know I am not a normal person and neither are you. After months of dealing with me, you never said a word about what I was saying.”

Shit, he got him there. Hank snorted. “That is completely different.”

“How so?” Connor asked, leaning forward in his chair. 

Hank wouldn’t be intimidated by Connor. Not like some others had come to be. “It isn’t very professional to go up to my coworker and tell them that when they say ‘naughty words’ my dick gets hard, now is it?”

Connor kept eye contact with Hank, one of best skills. “About as professional as it would be if I approached my coworker and told them that my first sexual fantasy involved me, on my knees, sucking them dry.”

Hank swallowed, suddenly in need of something to drink. The look in Connor’s eye just screamed, ‘I win’ with a hint of ‘fuck me.’ Everything about it drove Hank insane. Why were androids so good at everything?

Connor sat back in his chair, looked at the time, and then said, “Our shift will be over soon. Can’t wait to get home.” He grinned at Hank and then, right before he turned back to his desk, the bastard winked.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is probably stupid, but for some reason I felt the need to write it at like two in the morning.  
> The first time I heard Connor curse was like 7 hours into the gameplay and I nearly had a fucking heart attack. It was glorious.


End file.
